Stormblade
Code in progress Owned by Salvation, origonaly by Wolves, who adopted from FSH, then adopted by Wolves again. Finally ended up with Sal Appearance Scales of white, scales of snow. Glistening, like the frosty tips of the mountain. Gliding through soft clouds on large wings, a whisper in the breeze, the light in the sky. An angel of pearl white scales. Stormblade is a tall Hybrid. With a lithe body and large wings, she looks obviously like a IceWing and SkyWing mix. Her glistening aquamarine and blue scales can be misleading, though. Some mistake her for a tribrid with some RainwWing blood. That can’t be farther from the truth, as she has no RainWing ancestry whatsoever. Her horns are straight and pointed, like the blade’s she was named after. Her spikes follow that description, though slightly shorter than the average IceWing they are just as pointy. At the end of her tail were a trail of spines that rattled as she walked. Her scales were white. A shining, noticeable white. Like a blizzard, or an icy glacier. Her stomach was slightly whiter than her mainscales, which were edging on being silver. Alas, they were white. A color none can deny. A pale orange coats her wings and horns, as well as the spines that trail down her back. Her claws sport the same orange, and the spikes of her wings do as well. Her scales shined in the sunlight, in the moonlight, in the starlight. Shimmery, reflecting even the slightest of light. They were always polished and smooth, and rarely had dirt on them. Stormblade walks at a fast pace. Always seeming to be in a hurry. Her walk was rigged and thoughtful, like a lion watching a gazelle. Her tail brushes across the grass, and her spikes rattle. Her talons fall lightly and her wings hang neatly. Her voice is smooth, composed. Emotionless, maybe. She always seems to be in charge, never acting surprised. Small flashes of anger or happiness can seep into her voice at times, but for the most part, Stormblade remains aloof. Personality Crafty. That about sums up Stormblade. She is a very resourceful dragon. Down to Earth and says it how it is, she is not dumb. She has the ability to look at different side of a situation, analyze the best move and execute her actions with precision. She is brisk, not really wasting time on idle chit-chat or casual greetings. Some think she can be too much at times, for she will thrust the truth in your face with just a blank, expecting expression. If you were close to death, she would not sugarcoat your predicament. She would look you in the eye and tell you that you ''will ''die. She is easily annoyed, not really patient. And she will let you know she is mad. It’s hard to get her truly made, but when she is, she will blatantly ignore you, snap at you, yell at you, and generally act cold. But, she does not stay mad for too long. She eventually fizzles out of any rage. She does have brief moments of kindness, and is undyingly loyal to those she seems worth her time. She would take a bullet for some dragons, and is not overly dramatic. One of the best things about Stormblade is that she does not take herself too seriously. It takes a lot to get her actually mad. She never wastes time on theatrics. It takes a lot of self control to get herself to admit she is wrong, or apologize. She is prideful, and would rather die than accept help from someone else. She realizes that’s not the best mindset, but it’s her mindset. And she is not changing anytime soon. History Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery IMG xssxbnxjnnsx.png|FR ref by TwlightWOF! IMG 1755.JPG|by Darkmoon the icewing nightwing IMG 1756sss.png|PLEASE FOLLOW THESE COLOURS WHILE DRAWING HER! (By me) 671AC44D-3D2C-493F-9247-7E1370C31FA1.png|reference by Cooldud!!! 09FAD94E-DBB8-4E7C-9E9A-4D81A61A6FDC.png|by ScreechingSoul!! Opal-by- crimson.jpg|by Crimson Edge! IMG_1776.JPG 6CE57AD9-D87F-4FDE-9519-0FA0DCA42BA9.png|By Verglas! 18FCB1DB-E1C0-4ABA-B5D4-ED98515B243C.jpeg|By Random Weirdo Dragon! StormbladeCloud.png|By Cloud Stormbladeowo.png|By Lexi! 630307A7-CA35-40AC-B6D0-C6294BE152DC.gif|Found by Wolf Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)